What's Done in the Dark
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: We all have secrets, some bigger than others. What happens when Olivia and Hank's biggest secret comes to light?
1. Chapter 1

**You guys are probably like I know they are not starting a new story when they can't even update the other ones that they have, but...I am. Oops. Anyways, this chapter has some foreshadowing before you get to the big bomb at the end. There will be a lot of flashbacks to help build the plot more. Um, that's all I can say without giving the rest away. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is the third kidnapping this only thing the victims have in common is that they all were going to be adopted, but the birth parents changed their minds. No bodies have been found matching their description." Voight was debriefing the team as another similar case came in.

"Could it be the adoptive parents?" Lindsay asked. "It's not as common as the birth parents kidnapping their children, but you spent nine months preparing to get a child only for the parents to change their mind. That's enough motive."

"Actually, Erin can be onto something. These parents all used the same adoption agency and lawyer." Mouse said walking into the squad room. "Or lawyers I should say. They're a married couple. John and Paige Williams." He tacked their pictures on the board.

"Well, time to go to talk to them."

"Already ahead of you. I bought you guys plane tickets. They're in New York for an adoption conference. I didn't even know they had conferences for adoption agencies. It's like they have conventions for everything." He rambled on.

"Why did you buy tickets? We don't even know if they're suspects or not."

"Because this isn't the first string of kidnappings that have happened at their agency. They also have an office in Manhattan, and our favorite squad there is dealing with the same cases we are." Mouse said defending himself.

"Lindsay, Antonio, and Atwater, get packed. You're going to New York." Voight said before walking into his office and closing the door behind him.

For business and personal reasons, he immediately called Olivia.

She picked up on the second ring, as if she was expecting him to call. "Hey."

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other sooner than planned."

"What do you mean?"

"Mouse didn't call you?" It was Mouse, he didn't expect him to think everything through. "We have another overlapping case. Our kidnapping cases may have the same masterminds behind them.

"I'll tell my squad. When are you guys flying in?"

"Tonight."

"Okay. I can't wait to see you." She said with a smile. Whether is was business or personal, she was always happy to see Hank's face.

"Oh, you missed me?" He said smirking in his cocky voice.

"Of course you have to ruin the moment." She said with an eye-roll. "But, yes. I missed you. It's been almost two months. Can you blame me?"

He decided to stop acting like the cocky son of a bitch that he was. "No, I can't. I've missed you, too, Benson."

"I knew it. Who all are you bringing?"

"Erin, Antonio, and Atwater."

"I'm surprised you're not bringing Jay." She said poking fun at him. Ever since Hank found out that the two of them were indeed dating, he liked to keep them separated as much as possible.

"Someone has jokes today. The lovebirds will be fine without each other for a couple of days."

She couldn't help but to chuckle. "You're such a dad. She's a grown woman. She can date whomever she wants." She heard him about to say something else, but she cut him off. "It is also very possible to have a business and personal relationship with someone. Don't be a hypocrite, Henry."

She used his first name, his real first name, and she only used that when she was mid-orgasm or they were mid-argument. "We don't work in the same unit, _Olivia_."

She smirked at him trying to one up her. "Correct, but we work together quite often. She's not that teenager you saved off of the streets anymore."

"You're just not going to let this go, huh?" Hank found Olivia taking Erin's side a little comical because of the history there.

"No, because you know I'm right."

"You're not always right, Benson."

"In this relationship I am." She smiled when she heard him suck his teeth at her. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Have a safe trip."

"We'll see about that tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Benson, you know you didn't have to pick us up." Hank said on the phone while walking out of the airport.

"Oh, shut up. I'm in Row D, in a black Escalade." She said rolling her eyes. "But, I'll remember not to do anything nice for you anymore." She said in a teasing tone.

He lowered his voice so his squad couldn't hear him. "Not even that thing you do with your mouth?" He said with a smirk on his face.

God, all that man thought about was sex. "Nope."

"Guess I'll be staying in a hotel." He said approaching the row that she was in.

"Sounds personal." She said noticing him and his squad coming towards the car.

"Goodbye, Olivia." He said with a half-smile on his face. He walked to the back of the truck and opened the trunk to pack up their bags.

"How was the flight?" Olivia asked as the squad climbed in the backseat leaving Hank to put all the bags away.

"Too long." Atwater answered.

"Too loud." Antonio said.

"Too bumpy." Erin added.

"You guys are such babies." Hank said getting in the front seat. He leaned over the console and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Hank!" She was surprised at his public display of affection.

"We know." The three of them said in a chorus like tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "You told them?" She was surprised because they never talked about going public, nor did he tell her that he told his squad.

"No. They figured it out, and I confirmed it. Your squad doesn't know?"

She cleared her throat "I'm pretty sure they have their suspicions, but I haven't told them"

"Uh oh." Atwater instigated.

Erin elbowed him in his side. "Shut up." She whispered to him. "Parents, before you start bickering, can we solve the case first?"

* * *

"Chicago, Chicago. When are you getting put on the NYPD payroll?" Fin asked with a smile on his face as he welcomed the squad.

Carisi and Dodds took their bags into Olivia's office.

"Hopefully soon. These trips are no joke." Erin said with a smile on her face.

"I debriefed them on the way here."

"Good, because we just got another case." Amanda said hanging up the phone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I was taking the dog for a walk, and Madison wanted to come with me. All I did was bend over to clean up the dog's mess, and out of nowhere, this man came and grabbed Madison and ran over."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Olivia asked.

Madison's father, James, shook his head. "Kind of. He was about six feet and had on all black."

Olivia wrote down the vague description and sighed. "Sir, did you and your wife had any plans to place Madison up for adoption, but change your mind at the last minute?"

James was stunned at her question, and how she could know that information. "Uh, yeah. How did you know? Do you know who did this?"

"Sir, we're going to find your daughter. What was your adoption lawyer name?"

"Um, John and his wife. Their last name is something common, like Wilson.." He trailed off as he tried to think about the last name. "Williams! John Williams!"

Hank glanced over at Olivia as they realized that their victim list was just growing.

* * *

"Between Chicago and here, we're at nine kidnapped children. The conference is tonight, and that's where we're making our move. I refuse to let another child get kidnapped on my watch." Olivia said frustrated. Child cases affected her even more now that she had Noah. After the scare in the park that one day, she was beyond terrified of having something like this happening to him.

"So, what's the plan tonight, boss?" Carisi asked.

"Undercover couple looking to adopt. Any volunteers?"

"Why have volunteers when we have an actual couple in the room?" Fin said with a smirk on his face. Everyone knew about Hank and Olivia, they were just waiting for her to say something.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me something, Detective?" Olivia asked crossing her arms.

"Besides the fact that we know about you and Sergeant Voight? Nope."

"Wait, really?" Dodds asked with a confused look on his face. He looked at Hank and Olivia. "You two are a thing?"

"You know to be as smart as you are, you're an idiot." Amanda said.

Olivia wasn't even surprised that they knew. She would fire them if they didn't since her and Hank didn't try to hide it. However, her relationship status was not the most important thing to talk about right now. "Fine. Hank and I will go undercover. Carisi and Dodds, do some research on the legality of adoptions. You'll be blending in as adoption lawyers. Atwater and Antonio, you're going to be security. Erin, Fin, and Amanda, you're our eyes and ears. You see something off, you let us know."

Everyone nodded, showing that they were understanding of their roles tonight. "Everyone be at the conference by 7:30."

* * *

"I'm sure that's not the way you wanted them to find out about us." Hank said as they were getting ready for tonight. He knew how Olivia was and if something wasn't done the way she wanted it, it would make her uncomfortable.

She looked up at him as she finished putting her shoes on. "I'm fine." She said giving him her famous line. "I just didn't appreciate being put on the spot like that. I don't mind them knowing about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Hank."

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't the first time you've kept me in the dark until people just figured it out themselves."

"What are you talking about?"

" _So, you and Hank?" Megan teased Olivia as they were studying together in the library._

 _Olivia looked up from her book. "We're just friends." She lied. Her and Hank had been dating for the last six months, but she wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. She wasn't ashamed of him, but she just hated having people in her business._

" _You're such a liar." Megan said with an eyeroll. "You're all he talks about."_

" _Yes, because we're good friends." She was going to kill him. She told him she wanted to keep this lowkey._

" _Oh, we're just friends?" Hank asked coming up behind Olivia and gently squeezing her shoulders._

 _Olivia slightly jumped and looked up at him. "Well, yes because Megan couldn't mind her own business even if you paid her."_

" _Hey!" Megan said offended._

 _Hank smirked but knew she was lying. "I'll see you later." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead._

"I am not having this argument with you." She rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. "They know, so I don't see why it's an issue anymore."

This was not how he wanted to spend his first night back with her, so he was just going to leave it at that. "Forget it, Benson. You ready to go?"

Him saying Benson instead of Olivia just let her know that he was far from being over this. She sighed. This was a twenty year argument that would never be dropped. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

The squad met in a private meeting room to get wired before they went to socialize.

"Everyone know what they need to do?" Olivia asked.

They all nodded.

"We're ready to go, boss." Atwater said.

"Okay, everyone get in position. Remember, we want to keep these people talking. Hank and I will trail John and Paige, and act like future clients. You guys just see if they're doing this alone or not. Let's go."

 **xxxxxx**

Hank and Olivia were grateful that everyone was wearing name tags because it made it easier for them to find their possible kidnapping couple.

"I never told you how beautiful you look tonight." Hank whispered to Olivia while they walked around the room, trying not to look suspicious.

Of course she blushed. She's known this man for over twenty years and he still had the ability to give her butterflies. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I know you guys are not going to flirt over the wire all night." Antonio said slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, you guys are worse than Erin and Jay." Atwater added.

"Hello, I'm right here." Erin said.

"Guys, John and Paige are coming right to you." Amanda said interrupting the small bickering between them.

Olivia and Hank turned their attention to the couple coming their way and put on fake smiles.

"You guys have to be new." John said before even saying hello or introducing himself. "I'm John Williams, and this is my wife Paige."

Hank put his arm around Olivia protectively and brought her closer to him. "I'm Hank, and this is my wife Olivia."

Olivia didn't know if he pulled her closer because he was being protective or possessive. Either way, she was grateful because she was already getting a bad vibe from the two of them.

"Are you guys lawyers are looking to adopt?"

"To adopt." Olivia said. "We recently found out that we were infertile, so now we're looking into other options."

"Ah, well you've come to the perfect place. My wife and I own are own adoption agency, and we would love to help a beautiful couple like you start a family."

"Is it me or is anyone else getting a creepy vibe from them?" Erin asked over the wire.

"You're not alone." Fin said walking past Olivia and Hank and looking at them to make sure they were okay.

"Are you free tomorrow? We want to start the process as soon as possible." Olivia said.

"Absolutely. Come down to our offices around 9 am, and we would love to get you started."

"You don't have a history of birth parents changing their minds, do you? Our friend has that happened to her and her husband, and she was absolutely devastated."

Olivia's comment made the couple physically uncomfortable and they both shifted their weight from foot to foot.

John cleared his throat. "No. We only pick the best candidates so our clients would never have to go through such a traumatic event." He pulled out his card. "Even if a rare event would to happen, we give back full refunds."

"Bingo. Money is always the motive." Amanda said with a smirk on her face.

"Check. One more move and we have their king." Carisi said before taking a sip of his water at the bar.

Everyone groaned at Carisi's lame chess joke.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That's great. We'll see you tomorrow." Hank said grabbing the card from him.

They waited until they walked away to discuss what just happened.

"They're definitely behind the kidnappings." Hank said.

"Yeah, but all the kids are between the ages of three and five. Why wait so long?"

"That's the million dollar question." Antonio said.

* * *

After staying at the conference for a couple more hours, not much more information was collected except that John and Paige were not very liked in the adoption world. Their ways were viewed as unethical and many people tried to get their license taken away.

Olivia and Hank were sitting at the bar with Fin and Amanda when a fight broke out. The four of them ran over to the scene just in time to see Erin get punched from trying to break up the fight.

Hank immediately went into over protective dad mode by grabbing John and throwing him against the wall.

Atwater grabbed the other man and threw him down on the ground.

Olivia kneeled next to Erin. "Hey, you okay?"

"Jesus, he hits like a bitch." She said with a slight smile. Not too big as she realized she had a cut on her lips.

Olivia smiled. "That's my girl." She helped her up. "Let's get you cleaned up." They walked away to the bathroom.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." Hank said to John.

"What? He hit me first!"

"Not him. You hit my daughter." He tightened the handcuffs. "Big mistake."

* * *

"Are you seriously interrogating me for hitting that lady cop? Because if you are, I want my lawyer present." He said in a stern voice.

"The moment you call your lawyer is the same moment we take our deal off of the table." Hank said leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"What deal?"

"That we'll drop the charges if you talk to us about the reason string of kidnappings that has been happening." Olivia answered in a softer voice than Hank.

John cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair. "You guys really aren't looking to adopt, are you?"

"You're just now figuring this out?" Hank asked.

"You don't know how many cops have been clients of mine." He defended himself.

"But we know your clients are kidnappers, so either you start talking, or you can say goodbye to your freedom."

"My clients would never do such a thing."

"So, it's you doing the crimes?" Hank asked pushing himself off the wall. "You don't want to give anyone refunds, so you're taking the kids that they almost had?" He leaned on the table right next to John. "Tell me where those kids are or so help me God, I will kill you."

"He's not joking. He'll kill you." Olivia said in a matter of fact voice. Olivia knew that Hank would keep his calm until Olivia gave him the okay.

"I will not stand for this!" John shot up from his chair, but Hank pushed his back now. "We're not done here."

There was a knock on the glass. Both squads knew better than to interrupt an interrogation unless they had some new information.

Olivia gave John one last look before she stood up from her chair and walked over to the door. She opened it and Hank followed her out. "What?" She said to Fin, the only one standing out there.

"Melinda got a hit on the DNA from the conference and said she wants to see you two." Fin said pointing at Olivia and Hank.

"She couldn't have just faxed it over?"

"In all honesty, she sounded pissed off. And I would know what that sounds like."

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her face. There was a million things running through her head right now. There was no reason for Melinda to be pissed.

"What did you do, Benson?" Hank teased her.

"Oh, no. She asked for you, too. You did something, also. I don't care what you guys did, but if she comes home pissed at me, we're going to have a problem."

* * *

"Melinda." Olivia said stepping into her office.

"I cannot believe you two." She said standing up from her desk and walking to her computer. "Follow me."

Olivia looked at Hank with a confused look on her face before she followed her. "What is this horrible thing that we did?"

"It's not what you did, it's the fact that you kept it a secret."

Hank and Olivia both gulped. They had dated for a few years back in the day before Olivia moved back to Chicago, but neither one of them thought that was a secret.

"I ran the DNA from the conference, and I got two hits. Erin's because she's a cop and John's because he's a lawyer."

"Okay.." Olivia said not knowing where she was going with this.

However, Hank, all of a sudden felt like the walls were caving in on him. His worse nightmare was about to come true.

"The new system pulls up _all_ familiar matches."

"Melinda, just get to the point." Olivia said getting annoyed.

Melinda clicked the enter bar twice and Olivia and Hank's picture popped up. "You two are Erin's real parents."

* * *

 **:)  
**

 **oh, just to clarify, yes, Olivia and Hank dated back in the day just in case you didn't pick that up. Reviews are nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, an update so soon. Heads up, this is a pretty lengthy chapter soooo. Also, I apologize for the end. I was forced to do such a thing. All mistakes are mine. :)  
**_

* * *

 _Melinda clicked the enter bar twice and Olivia and Hank's picture popped up. "You two are Erin's real parents."_

"What?" Olivia's breathing had sped up and she was blinking fast to fight back tears. She remembered being pregnant by Hank. She remembered them both deciding to place their daughter up for adoption. But she had no idea their child would grow up to be Erin.

"You don't remember being pregnant?"

"No, I remember it well.." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I never thought I would see my daughter again." Then she noticed that Hank didn't have the same reaction as her. She turned to look at him. "Did you know? Does she know?"

Hank couldn't lie to her, especially not in this situation. "I never thought I would see you again." He could see the pain in her eyes and it killed him to know he was the reason behind it.

"You ass!" She hit him in the chest. "You got to spend so much time with her, and didn't think you should tell me? Especially now that we're dating again?" She let the tears fall. She had never felt so betrayed in her entire life.

Melinda stood there awkwardly watching her friend fall apart. "I think you should go." She said to Hank.

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

She put up her hand to signal him to stop talking. "I can't deal with you right now. I just want to finish this case so you can get the hell out of my city." She said before storming out of her office.

He sighed and fell against the wall. He fucked up. Olivia was right. When they started dating again, he should have told her. She trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. He had lost her again.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Melinda asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't thinking." He replied.

"Obviously. You better find a way to make this up to her. The last thing you need is her squad coming after you." She saw how happy Olivia was with Hank and knew that her heart was truly broken. She wouldn't be surprised if he ended up on her table in the next few days. "And me." She quickly added. Olivia was one of her closest friends, and no one got away with hurting her.

Hank pushed his lips out a little as he processed the threat. He walked out of the office and the building to see Olivia leaning against the car.

"Benson.." He tried to talk to her, but she cut him off.

"Just get in the car and drive." She said opening the door now that he unlocked it.

He walked around the car and got in. He looked over at her and she was looking out of the window avoiding eye contact. "I love you." He put the key in the ignition, the car in drive, and drove off.

* * *

"What did you get from Warner?" Dodds asked as soon as he saw the duo walk back into the squadroom.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time.

One look and Erin and Fin both knew that they got bad news.

"Well, Chicago sent us the results of the DNA they ran there, and they got a hit in the system. Mason Wycoski served two years in Cook County for drug possession and ten years in Rikers for, get this, kidnapping." Carisi said oblivious to the awkward tension in the room.

"What's his connection to the Williams?"

"We can't find one, except they visited him quite often for both stents, and they've called him twelve times since he got out, which was one week before the kidnappings started."

"So, we got the mind and the muscle. Now, we just need to find the kids."

"Wait a minute." Antonio said approaching the screen. "This guy was at the conference." He turned around to look at Atwater. "Remember him? He said if we ever need another security job that we should call him. I have his number saved." He pulled out his phone.

"Oh, yeah. He told us it was a job that no one liked to do, so it paid big." Atwater added.

"And you guys didn't think this would be important to mention because?" Amanda asked them.

They both just shrugged. "Didn't get a bad vibe from him."

Olivia rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Antonio, call him. Set up a meeting. The rest of you just find something." She said before walking into her office and slamming the door behind her.

Everyone exchanged looks between each other trying to figure out what just happened.

"You heard her. Get to work." Hank barked out.

They all scrambled into different directions except for Fin. He walked up to Hank. "What happened?"

"You gotta talk to her." Hank said before walking away. The last thing he wanted to do was mix their personal business into the middle of the case.

"Mason wants Atwater and I to meet him at a warehouse tomorrow morning."

"Good. That gives us time to plan." Erin said before she looked around the room noticing the Hank nor Olivia were in sight. If they both were in a bad mood, she rather deal with Olivia over him. At least Olivia tried to hide it. She walked up to Olivia's office door and knocked before she poked her head in. "Hey, we got a new lead."

Olivia turned around to look at Erin. She had been staring out of the window thinking about everything. Since she was fourteen, Hank got to be in Erin's life. Neither one of them wanted to place her up for adoption, but it was the best choice for them.

" _Olivia, are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _Hank, I'm nineteen with no family. You're not moving to New York with me, and I can't stay here anymore. My mom already said she was going to deal with me when I get back. We can't bring a child into this environment." It killed her to know that their daughter was going to be calling someone else mom and dad, but they were just kids themselves. They couldn't handle the responsibility of being parents._

 _She was right. He was about to join the police academy, and he had heard Serena's threats. He would never let his child be in that environment. He didn't want Olivia to go back there either. He had begged her to just stay and start her life over here, but that was her mom. Regardless of their relationship, that was the only family she has. "You know I'm always going to love you no matter what happens in our lives. Thirty years from now, I'll be still thinking about how you changed my life." He kissed her forehead gently as he rubbed her stomach._

He got to spend the last sixteen years with their daughter. The daughter that she never thought she would meet again. "Okay." She simply said. She didn't trust her voice.

She found herself staring at Erin trying to see what features she had, but she was all Voight. The only thing she was responsible for was the dark brown hair that Erin also liked to lighten up. It brought a small smile to her face.

"Liv?" Erin walked further into the office. "Is everything okay between the two of you guys?"

"We'll be fine." Olivia said with a reassuring head nod.

"I have a feeling that that's not true, but okay." She said before she walked out of the office.

Olivia couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. Erin was their daughter. There was no doubt about that, and now she was beating herself up for not knowing. She's known Erin for almost two years, and it never once crossed her mind. Looking back, everything was starting to add up.

Erin had clung to Olivia almost immediately and Olivia did the same. Hank always commented on their strong bond, and that bastard knew why.

Why did he have to keep it a secret from her? He knew how much the adoption affected her and he kept her out of the loop all this time. There was so much she missed in the last two years, and she could have been there for her more.

She kicked her desk and let out a sigh of frustration. She felt beyond overwhelmed but she had to keep it together so they could close this case.

* * *

Even though they weren't talking at the moment, Hank was still staying at Olivia's apartment. She had told him that she was going to stick around at the precinct a little longer, and he knew it was so she could avoid talking to him.

He couldn't be mad at her, though. He brought this upon himself. Did he want her to talk to him? Of course, but Olivia was not the type of person to talk about her feelings when forced.

He walked into her apartment and let the stress of the case and his personal life show on his face. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Lucy in front of him.

"Rough day?" She asked.

"That's an understatement." He said with a sigh. "Kid is sleeping?"

"Yup. Knocked out."

"Alright. Head home." He patted her on the shoulder softly.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said with a small smile on her face. She got her things together, told Hank bye, and left.

Hank was now left alone with his thoughts. He knew in his heart that he should have told Olivia about Erin. As her birth mother, she deserved to know. But he knew Olivia. As soon as Olivia found out, she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret. He didn't want Erin having to deal with anything else if she didn't need to.

Hell, it seemed bad, but if it was up to him, it would still be a secret. They already acted like mother and daughter and a title wasn't going to change that.

But it was selfish. It was selfish for him to keep them apart from each other because of his own feelings. Between dealing with Bunny and Camille's death, the least he could do was give Erin the positive mother figure she needed in her adult life.

"You're here." Olivia said a little more relieved than she intended. Yes, she was pissed off at him. She wanted to kick his ass multiple times, but she needed to know why. She needed to know why he kept this a secret for so long. Why he felt the need to hide the identity of _their_ daughter from her.

"I can go if you want." He said standing up from the couch.

"No, you're fine." She walked into the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Please." He said sitting back down. He actually felt nervous around her. From the moment he laid eyes on her a little over thirty years, he had never felt nervous. Now that their future was so unclear, he had no idea what to do or say.

She grabbed two beers and walked over to him. She sat them down on the coffee table. "I'm going to go check on Noah before we talk." She said quietly.

"Okay." He said before he grabbed his beer off of the table.

Olivia walked into Noah's bedroom and smiled for the first time in the last couple of days. Seeing her son could make her happy no matter what day she was having. She walked over to his bed, leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before she whispered, "I love you."

He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. She quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to have this conversation with Hank. She didn't want to lose him again, but how could she trust him after this?

She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, leaving enough room for another person to sit between them. She grabbed her beer, open it, and took a long swig.

"I should have told you." He said breaking the silence between them. "You deserved to know."

"You think?" She spat at him, but she took a deep breath. They were going to get nowhere if this turned into an argument. "Does Erin know?"

"No."

She finally looked at him for the first time that night. "Oh, you think my reaction is bad? She's going to kill you."

He nodded. "You're absolutely right, and I deserve it."

"She's _our_ baby, and you kept her from me. You kept us from each other. You are one selfish son of a bitch, you know that? You only think about yourself. How was you keeping this to yourself beneficial for me or her? As her parent, as a _man_ , you could have at least told her!" Olivia cried out. God, how could he not see how idiotic this was? Erin already had a bad childhood, and having a mother as an addict, Olivia know Erin beat herself up and couldn't believe that she came from someone so wicked. "I should have kept her." She whispered. "If she was going to be raised in a fucked up environment, it could have been at least with family."

He expected her to be angry, he expected her to scream at him for hours, but she wasn't. She was keeping her composure which means, she was hurt more than he could imagine. "I didn't think we would ever cross paths again. There would have been no point in telling her she was adopted if I couldn't locate you."

"Henry, we've been dating for almost _two_ years! You cannot use that excuse." Her voice was harsh, full of emotions, and she was on the verge of tears.

 _Henry._ He was not making it out of here alive. "You're right. Everything you're saying is right. Tell me how I can fix this _._ Tell me how I can fix us, our family."

She took another long sip of beer and stared straight ahead. She couldn't look at him because all she wanted to do was fall into his arms. "I don't think you can."

That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He promised when they started dating again that he would never lose her again. "I love you, Olivia." He reached out to brush a stray hair out of her face, but she flinched.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He lost every right to her mind and body.

He brought his hand back to his side. "I'll go to a hotel the remainder of the trip." He got up from the couch. "Can I kiss the kid goodnight?"

"Do whatever you want, I just want you gone." She had never been so upset and disappointed at him in her entire life. They went through a lot as friends and as a couple, but nothing could top this.

* * *

"Wired belts? How come we've never got to use those?" Fin asked a little jealous.

"When was the last time you guys did something as dangerous as this?" Mike, their tech said with a slight teasing tone.

"Touche." He said crossing his arms and continued to watch Antonio and Atwater get wired up.

"We already checked out the warehouse to see places we can hide. You guys protect each other." Hank said.

"Always, boss."

"It's right on the pier, so SWAT is already there in an unmarked boat along with being on foot with us." Amanda informed them. "If the kids are there, we're getting them today."

Olivia was in the corner putting on her bullet-proof vest. She was half-listening to what was happening. She was trying to put her all in this case, but it was hard knowing that Hank was still there. It didn't help that she could feel his eyes on her at every moment.

"Let me help you." He whispered before tightening the vest on her.

"I'm not a child, Sergeant Voight." She said in an annoyed voice, but let him finishing the vest on for her.

"We're back to formal titles? Ouch." He said stepping away from her.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Is everyone ready? I want everyone to come back alive and healthy. We all go in, we all come in. Got it?"

They all gave her reassuring nods.

"Let's go." Dodds said.

"Hey, Liv? You want to ride with me?" Fin asked. He knew there was something up between her and Voight, and the last thing he wanted to do was bail her out of jail for murder charges.

"Please." She said with a sigh of relief and followed him out of the precinct.

* * *

"You know you gotta tell me what's going on between the two you." Fin said as they waited outside the warehouse.

"Melinda didn't tell you?" She asked with a raised brow. "I'm surprised."

"I am, too." He paused and waited for Olivia to open to him. "So, I'm going to have to pry this out of you?"

She looked over at him and saw that he was being serious. She know that he meant well, but this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Listen, we can be in this car for another twenty minutes or three hours. I'm a patient man." He said leaning back in his seat.

She let out a groan. "You're going to find out regardless, but if you say something to anyone, I will not hesitate to shoot you, Odafin." She said with all seriousness in her voice.

"I know you will."

She took a deep breath. "You know Erin?"

"Your mini me? Yes."

So, everyone saw it but her. "Funny you say that since she's my daughter." She said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" He said to make sure he heard her correctly. He started counting on his fingers. "When? How? Who?"

She slapped his hands down and slightly chuckled. "I was nineteen, and you know how babies are made."

He was slight for a moment as he processed the information. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm going to guess Voight is your baby daddy?"

"Yup."

"Now, I'm going to use my detective skills. You didn't know Erin was your daughter because I know you would act different around her, but did Voight know?"

Olivia was always amused at the childlike attitude Fin used when he was around her. No matter how serious the conversation was, he always had a way of making her smile. "He did."

"Which is why you're pissed at him." Fin said in an aha voice. "It all makes sense now."

"Any other questions, officer?"

"I mean, you're going to forgive him, right? You obviously love him." Fin had seen Olivia in a handful of relationships, and he knew this was the one that meant the most to her. And now he understood why. They had a child together, which made their love even stronger.

"Probably." She couldn't lie to him or herself. She loved the hell out of this man, and never wanted to lose him again. She just needed time to get over this bump in the road.

"So, that's a yes?" He said knowing his friend.

"It's not a no."

"Which is a yesss."

"I hate you." She said shaking her head and laughing.

"I love you, too."

 **xxxxx**

"Tony, Kevin, glad you guys took me up on my offer." Mason said letting them in the warehouse and looking around outside before he closed the door behind them.

Antonio and Atwater followed Mason deeper into the warehouse looking and hearing for any sign of the kids. "So, we're going to be watching some cargo or something?" Antonio asked.

"Oh, very precious cargo." He answered smirking. "Follow me."

The two detectives glanced at each other before following him down a dark hallway.

"How long is the job?"

"Just a couple of hours. All you have to do is stand outside this door." He said stopping in front of a door that was bolted from ceiling to floor. "Don't let anything go in or come out."

"That's it?" Antonio asked.

Mason nodded. "Yup. I have to search you guys and then I'll be leaving for about hour. We have another, uh, shipment coming in that I have to pick up."

They both spread their legs and raised their arms. They wanted this to go as smooth as possible, because they both had a feeling the kids were behind this door.

He quickly patted them both down and was satisfied with not finding anything, especially a wire. "There's no service around here, so I hope you don't try to text on the job."

"We know better, boss." Atwater said.

"This guy is a real idiot." Erin said on the walkie talkie. "Is everyone in position?"

"The idiots are always my favorite criminals. Makes the job a lot easier." Carisi said.

"Yeah, we're in position. The kids' safety is our main priority, guys." Olivia reminded them.

"I'm trusting you guys. If anything happens to the cargo, you guys are dead." He said with all seriousness in his voice. He walked away.

"He's coming out." Hank said in the walkie talkie. "Get ready."

They all adjusted their vests and had their guns drawn. SWAT was already around the door ready to grab him as soon as he walked out of the door. There was no way this could go wrong.

Mason walked out of the building with a small smile on his face, but was grabbed by Dodds and throw to the ground. "You're under arrest." He threw the handcuffs on him.

Before they could finished apprehending Mason, there was shots that came from behind them. Fin turned and immediately shot at two of the men. Another car pulled up and the squad all took cover behind a car.

Antonio and Atwater heard all the shooting and knew they had to get the kids now. They both started kicking and running into the door and finally got it open. There were the nine kids, all scared, obviously suffering from dehydration and lack of vitamin D.

"Hey, we're police officers." Atwater said in a soft voice. "We're here to save you."

Erin stood up from her kneeling position to take another shot at the criminals. She wasn't paying attention to anything behind her, but Olivia was a few feet away, and saw another suspect approaching her.

He cocked and aimed his gun at Erin.

Olivia yelled out. "No!" As she jumped in front of the bullet.

* * *

 **I love you guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ending is for Megan and Sindy. Blame them.**

* * *

"Why did she do that? Why did she jump in front of a bullet for me? She has Noah!" Erin exclaimed. Olivia had fallen on her when she protected her from the bullet and she watched her slowly start to bleed out. "She could have shot or tackled him." She couldn't help but to feel guilty about this. If Olivia didn't make it, it would be her fault. Just like with Nadia.

This is exactly why Hank didn't want Olivia to know. The cop Olivia would have shot him or tackled him, not Mother Olivia. All logic and training flew out the window when it came to protecting your child, and Hank knew that firsthand. "I don't know why she did it." He said pulling her into his arms.

Fin was the only other person in the waiting room. The rest of the squad went to finish up the case and take care of the children. From the way Erin was acting, she didn't know Olivia was her mom, either. He had to admit that was messed up of him to keep that a secret from them. He knew if Olivia just thought Erin was another detective, she would have done the right thing.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

"That's us." The three of them stepped forward.

"She's fine. Just a shoulder wound. She's already awake asking to go home."

They all let out a sigh of relief. She was going to be fine.

"Can we see her?" Erin asked.

"Oh, of course. Right this way." The doctor said.

The three of them followed him down the hallway. He stopped in front of her room. "I have to do my rounds, but I'll be back to check on her." He said before he walked away.

Erin was the first one to walk in. "Why did you that?"

"Hello, to you, too. I'm fine." Olivia said with a slight smile on her face. "But it was instinct."

"Instinct? No, that wasn't. What were you thinking?" Erin scolded her. Losing Olivia would not only kill her, but Voight and Noah, too.

Fin and Hank stood back and let Erin get her anger out. They knew Olivia wasn't going to get angry at her for speaking like this because of their relationship.

"I was trying to protect one child, but ended up putting another one in danger." Olivia said nonchalantly.

The room grew so silent that you could hear a pin drop two floors down. They all tried to collect their thoughts but nothing was making sense.

Judging by the looks on their faces, Fin realized this was a family matter. He could get the details at another time. "I'm going to let you guys talk." He said before he awkwardly left the room.

"Benson, what are you talking about? The meds got you loopy?" Hank asked crossing his arms.

"No meds, which is why I'm in excruciating pain." Her non-injured arm dropped to her stomach. "I'm fourteen weeks pregnant."

Erin's eyes widen. "AND YOU JUMPED IN FRONT OF A BULLET!" She threw her hands in the air and started pacing the room. "Oh my God."

Hank rubbed his knuckles against his face. He was about to have another child with Olivia, and the first one didn't even know she was theirs. "Seriously? You're having my kid?"

"Yes." She looked over at Lindsay. "And to save my child? I'll jump in front of another bullet."

Erin stopped pacing the room and stared at Olivia. "That's the second time you're referred to me as yours. I'm flattered, but you need to think of Noah, and this new one now."

Olivia licked her lips and shifted slightly because of the pain. She looked at Hank for help. "Are you going to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what?" She spat. She looked between the two of them who had unreadable looks on their faces. "What the hell is going on?"

"You should take a seat." Hank suggested.

"No, talk." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia swallowed hard. "You're our daughter. Biologically." She quickly added.

Erin's eyebrows bunched together. "What? I'm what?" She looked between the two of them to see if they were lying to her. "You two are my parents? I was adopted?" This was not making sense at all to her. How was it even possible?

They both just nodded and was preparing for whatever she was going to throw at them.

"Okay." She said nodded. "Great." She said before she stormed out of the hospital room.

Hank started to follow her, but Olivia stopped him.

"She needs the space, Hank." She said in a soft voice.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to look at Olivia. She was right, but he knew Erin better than Olivia. "She's going to do something she'll regret. I know her."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget? You've known our daughter since she was a teenager." She said with an eye-roll and laid back down. "I can't believe I'm pregnant by you again." She let out a frustrated sigh.

He turned around to look at her. "Don't make it sound so bad."

"Considering the fact that I want to kill you, it is."

"I said I was sorry." He knew he messed up and that Olivia wasn't going to get over this any time soon, but she could at least have a conversation with him.

"Yet, just threw it in my face that you _know_ her. Go to hell, Henry."

"Already there." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Olivia was back home the next day and the doctor gave strict orders that she could not go to work any time soon. She was actually happy to have a break, though. It allowed her to focus on her personal life with no interruptions. Melinda had even volunteered to watch Noah for a couple of days, so she had some peace and quiet.

There was a knock at the door.

So she thought. She sighed and got up from the couch. "Coming." She opened the door surprised to see Erin.

"Can we talk?" Erin asked softly.

"Of course." Olivia said moving over to let her in. "I thought you left with your dad."

"He didn't leave. Only Atwater and Antonio went back."

"Oh." It had been a couple days since they closed the case, and she figured Hank would be on the next thing smoking to Chicago after their last conversation. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, just answers." She sat on the couch.

"Hopefully, I have them." Olivia said sitting next to her, but putting some space between them.

"How? Not like _that_ , I don't even want to think about that, but how?"

Olivia smiled a little. "I ran away to Chicago after my high school graduation. I met him in college and not even an entire year later, did he have me knocked up. My mom forced me to come home, and we both knew that my living situation would not be safe for you, and he had decided to go into the academy. So, the only thing left to do was adoption."

"So, you guys were in love and actually wanted me?"

"Oh, yes. Of course."

" _Benson, I don't want to do this." Hank said gently rubbing Erin's head._

 _Olivia was breastfeeding her for the first and last time before her adoptive mother came and picked her up. Everyone told her not to do it because she would get attached, but it was too late. She became attached as soon as she found out she was pregnant. "I don't either." She said holding back tears._

" _She's so beautiful. Like her mother." He leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead. "I love you."_

" _I love you, too." She said letting the tears fall._

" _Olivia, please stay here. I need my family." He begged._

" _Hank, don't." Today was not the day. He knew that she would love nothing more to stay here with him, but she had to. Her mother needed her and Olivia knew the longer she stayed in Chicago, the more severe her punishment would be._

 _Her mother was her only family, though. No matter how bad their relationship was, it would kill her to not be there for her if her mom was really in trouble like she said._

"That makes me a little relieved, but why Bunny?"

"I have no idea how you ended up with Bunny. That is not who you were placed with. That's something you would have to ask him, but I'm so sorry."

Erin reached out and touched Olivia's hand. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but I know how it is growing up with an addict as your mother. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Erin let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You're absolutely right. Trying to sober them up so they can go to work, flushing whatever they were using that week..." She trailed off and shook her head as the memories flooded her mind. "I'm just glad that she's not really my mom."

It hurt Olivia that her daughter had to go through the same thing that had she deal with up until the day her mother died. That was entire reason of the adoption, but it's like she made things worse. She smiled at her slight compliment, though. "I'm no saint, either."

"I know, but you would never encourage me to go back to drugs."

Olivia felt herself get angry thinking about everything that Erin to deal with growing up, and even now. "And yet you get better every time. She hates that because she can't do the same thing. I'm proud of you."

Erin smiled for the first time since she found out the news. "That means a lot to me." She took a deep breath. "So, when did you find out I was yours?"

"After the conference. Melinda ran your blood, and of course we popped up."

"Wait, what? You didn't know all this time? I thought that's why you were trying to get close to me."

Olivia shook her head. "I had no idea. Looking back, it makes sense why we gravitated towards each other."

"But he knew, didn't he?" She asked as she crossed her arms and pushed her lips like Hank did when he was upset.

"I don't want you to be upset with him, but yes. He's known since he took you in sixteen years ago." She knew Erin was going to be upset, it was a normal reaction, but she didn't want this to affect their relationship.

"I don't understand why he would keep that from the both of us."

"I said the same thing. I told him that he could at least told you."

All those years she wondered who her dad was. What he looked like. If he was a decent man or another addict that she was used to Bunny bringing around. The entire time her dad was right in front of her face, and he couldn't even tell her. "I don't even want to think about that right now. I'll handle him when we get back to Chicago."

Olivia chuckled. "You sound like me."

"After you guys started dating, he started to call me Mini Benson. I took it as a compliment because I always looked up to you as an officer, but he meant it in an entirely different way." Erin confessed.

"Funny you mention that, because he would always tell me how glad he was that you and I got along so well. That he appreciated how fast I accepted you as mine."

"Bastard." Erin said only half-joking.

She laughed. "You know, you may look like his side of the family, but I'm so glad you act like me."

"Oh gosh, I could not imagine if I was a hothead like him."

"I'm glad we don't have to imagine that." She smiled. "Let's hope this one takes after you." Olivia said rubbing her stomach.

"So, you're keeping it?"

"Oh, without a doubt. I may not like him right now, but I'm very happy that I'm pregnant." She said with a grin. It was true. The thought of not having the baby never crossed her mind. There were only two other times in her life when she was this happy: when she found out she was pregnant with Erin, and when she officially adopted Noah.

"I'm glad. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a girl to even out the playing field."

"Please. We do not need anymore testosterone in this family." Olivia said with a laugh. "But, honestly, as long as the baby is healthy, that's all I care about."

"I understand. Well, I'm going to get going. My flight leaves tonight." Erin got up from the couch.

"Okay. Do you know if he's leaving with you?" Despite everything, Olivia still wanted to have a face to face conversation with Hank about their child. She refused to raise a child with distance in between them.

"No. He said he wanted to stay until things cooled down between you guys. You know how he is."

"Of course. Have a safe trip and call me as soon as you land." Olivia said getting up from the couch.

"I will." She walked towards the door. "It was nice talking to you, and I'm glad I have someone as great as you as my mom." She said with a smile on her face. There were times over the last two years that she did wish Olivia was her mom, just because she saw so much of herself in her, and now it made sense why.

Olivia reached out and grabbed her shoulder gently. "I know you're an adult and past the stage of needing a mom around all the time, but I want you to know that my phone is always on. _Always._ "

Erin gave her a small smile and nodded. "Thank you." She knew Camille loved her, and she appreciated it because she didn't have to. But Olivia, didn't need any persuasion when it came to loving her. It was automatic. Even though their brains didn't know they were mother and daughter, their hearts did.

Erin opened the door only to be met with Hank. "Voight?"

"You're here."

"Were you looking for me?" Erin asked.

"No, I came to talk to Olivia." He said looking directly at Olivia.

"Well, I will leave you two to talk." Erin said before slipping out of the apartment.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Sore. I can only take small doses of Tylenol, so I have to suffer through it."

"And the baby?"

"They said the baby is fine, but I need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks." She sat back down on the couch and looked at him, who was still standing by the door. "Hank, you can sit. I'm not going to bite."

"My memory says otherwise." He said with a smirk on his face, but he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Ass."

He smiled. "Give me your feet." He said patting his lap.

"Just because you're giving me a foot massage, doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you." She said swinging her legs on the couch and putting her feet in his lap. "I'm still very angry."

"I know, and I shouldn't have said I know her. It's going to take time for you to forgive me, and I get that. However, we are having another baby together, and we have to talk about that."

She was glad that they could both be mature adults about this. Their baby came first. "I'm keeping it."

"I didn't think anything differently. However, you're here and I'm in Chicago. So, I've been looking for jobs out here. I have a few favors that I can cash in, but that's only if you want me here."

"Hank, you're leaving Chicago just like that?" She definitely thought they were going to go back and forth over who was leaving their city. "Your squad?"

"I already missed out on the opportunity to raise one child with you. You really think I'm going to make that mistake again? the squad will be fine, hell, they may even be happy. This is the right thing to do for our child."

"Wow." She said leaning back into the couch. "I don't even know what to say."

"Listen, I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but I'm not letting you raise our child on your own."

"Okay. You have your mind made up, and I know that once it's made up, there's no reason to fight you."

"Wow, Olivia Benson is not fighting me on something? I think hell just froze over." He said with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and was about to reply with a sassy remark until she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen area. "Oh my gosh." Her hand immediately went to the area.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked with a concerned voice. He saw where her hand went and he didn't want to believe something could be happening with the baby.

"Hank!" She cried out as she saw the blood on the couch.

* * *

 **i love you guys, except megan and sindy.**


	4. Bunny

**I was nice enough not to do three cliffhangers in a row, but you still may hate me. By the way, I did intensive research for the medical part of this chapter, so it's pretty accurate. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Her cervix was inflamed which caused the bleeding. This isn't uncommon with pregnant women since their bodies are going through so many hormonal changes. We're giving her a small dosage of antibiotics to kill off the infection. She should be okay within the next few days." The doctor explained to Hank.

He was glad that Olivia was okay, but he wanted to know about their baby. "Is the baby okay? Or did we lose it?"

"Right now, the baby is alive. I can't say it's okay, though. Olivia is going to have to be under strict bed rest for the next few weeks and maybe months. Right now, we're trying to make sure that we can get her condition under control." The doctor said as if he didn't care whether or not the baby survived.

"Thank you." Hank said before he walked in the hospital room. "Benson?" He said softly not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

"I'm up." She said, but not moving a muscle. She was in pain, extreme pain. She was ready to rip her arm off and she felt like there was a basketball in her uterus.

"How are you feeling?" He said slowly approaching the bed. He could see that she was in pain or at least uncomfortable, but was trying to hide it. However, her eyes said gave her away.

"Death." She swallowed hard before she asked the question she was dreading to know the answer to. If she had lost their baby, she could only blame herself, and would be more than understanding if Hank wanted to leave her after this. "The baby?"

"Still fighting like her mom." He said with a soft smile on his face before he brushed stray hairs out of her face.

She let out a sigh of relief. That would explain why her shoulder was still in pain, but she was still worried because of the pain in between her legs. " _Her_?"

"I'm assuming. We already have two boys, we need to even out the playing field." He chuckled.

"You sound like Erin." She smiled. "What did the doctor say?"

"Uh, your cervix is inflamed from an infection." He saw the questioning look on her face. "Apparently it's normal for pregnant women. Anyways, you're on a low dose of antibiotics, and you should be fine within the next week."

"I feel like there's a but."

He nodded. "You're on strict bed rest for at least a few weeks. He said the baby was alive, but not okay."

She slightly groaned. "Bed rest? I have to take care of Noah." She didn't have time to be put on bed rest.

"Which is why I'm staying here until you get better, then I'll have to go back to Chicago to wrap up some loose ends, and I'll be right back here with you."

"You're not moving here, Hank." She said in her voice that she saved for her detectives when she had to remind them who was in charge.

"Excuse me? We're having a baby, and you're on bedrest." He didn't know how he ended up with someone that was just as stubborn as him, but he did.

She shook her head. " _You're_ not moving here, because _I'm_ moving to Chicago." She had given the idea much thought, and as happy as she was that Hank was willingly to up and leave his life in Chicago for their newborn child, it wouldn't be fair to Erin to have both of them living in New York.

"The hell you are. You can't even leave the bed, and you're going to try to orchestrate a move? Olivia, your family is here. It would be selfish of me to have you move to Chicago for me." If she had been on morphine, he would blame the medicine for her thoughts, but lately, she hasn't been thinking clearly.

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to orchestrate it. All I have to do is accept the job offer and move my things into your place. Yes, the squad is my family, and they will always be my family, but I have family in Chicago, too. Lastly, it would be selfish of _us_ , to be here in New York while Erin is alone in Chicago with Bunny. I'm doing this for the kids, not you."

Leave it to Olivia to have everything planned out before she even told anyone about it. That was one thing that they always fought about. She was so damn independent, and didn't know how to sometimes act in a relationship. "And when were you going to tell about this job offer?"

Just looking at his face, and hearing the tone of voice he was using, she knew he was getting upset. "You're not going to argue with a pregnant woman, are you? It's done. You're not the only one that can just make sudden decisions without consulting the other person in the relationship."

He crossed his arms and slightly pushed his lips out. Even after everything she's gone through these last couple of days, she was still the same stubborn, controlling Olivia. "Fine." She did have a point, though. She didn't need any unnecessary stress, and there was no use of arguing with her when she already had her mind set on something.

"Thank you." She said with a proud smirk on her face.

"Didn't really have a choice." He said with a playful eye roll.

"Do you ever?" She shot back with a smile.

* * *

"Mouse, I need you to do me a favor." Erin said walking into his office.

"Anything for you. What's up?" He asked turning around in his chair so he could look at her.

She sighed before she started speaking. As happy as she was to find out that Hank and Olivia were her real parents, it still doesn't change the fact that she was adopted, and she wasn't supposed to end up with Bunny. She needed to know what happened to her adoptive mother and why she was given up not once, but twice before she ended back with Hank. "I need you to look someone up for me."

"Who is it?" He said turning to his computer getting ready to type.

"My adoptive mother."

"What? You're adopted?"

"That's a long story, but I just need to know who I was placed with before Bunny."

He nodded knowing that if Erin didn't want to talk about it, it wasn't going to get talked about. "Okay, let me see what I can find. Do you have a name or do I have to go digging through for your birth certificate?"

She gave him a half-smile. "What fun is your job if I don't have you do a little work?" She said poking fun at him.

He slightly smiled. "Of course." He said typing away. A few minutes went past before multiple windows popped up on the screen. "Whoa, Olivia and Hank are your birth parents!"

"Yes, I know. Who did they originally place me with?"

"A Leslie Fletcher." He pressed the enter button twice. "Which so happens to be Bunny's older sister."

"What?" She asked making sure she had heard him correctly. "My adoptive mom was her sister?"

He nodded. "Yup. That's why Bunny got custody over you after Leslie's death, I'm assuming. Matching her death with your birth, she died a little after you were one. In her will, she had you go to Bunny. However," he said when another window popped up. "Three months before her death, Bunny had petitioned to get custody over you."

Now she was more confused than she was before she came down here. "Are you telling me that Bunny actually wanted me?"

He shrugged. "I'm just looking at the paper trail. Another fun fact, you had an open adoption. Leslie sent Hank and Olivia updates up until a week before she died."

"Thanks, Mouse." Was all she said before she walked out of the office.

* * *

"It's only been two days, and you're already getting on my nerves." Olivia said climbing into bed.

"Well that just means I'm doing my job right." Hank said with a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, but she was grateful for him. He was handling everything for her and the only stress she had was figuring out what she wanted to eat. However, it had only been two days, and Olivia knew that she was going to go crazy soon. She could only stay in the house for so long.

"You love me."

"I do, but I would love you more if you went and did something that wasn't for me. You can still have a life."

"My life is making sure you and our baby is okay."

"We're fine. So is Noah. You need to check up on our other child."

Hank had been so busy taking care of Olivia and Noah, that he forgot that they did drop a bomb on Erin before she went back to Chicago. He knew Alvin was there, but it wasn't the same as him being around. And considering the fact that she was Hank and Olivia's child, she was a professional at putting on a brave face and acting like everything was fine. "You're right. I'll call her."

Olivia smiled and nodded as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach as they waited for Erin to pick up the phone.

"Hey." Erin answered. She was actually glad that he called because she had some questions for him.

"How are you?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, hey, Liv. How are you?" She asked a softer voice than she used earlier when she only thought Hank was on the phone.

"I'm doing okay. I just wanted to hear your voice. How are you doing, and don't lie." She said knowing that Erin was her daughter.

Erin sighed. She hated how much that Olivia and Hank knew her, but it would make sense since they are her parents. "I find out some interesting information about my adoption."

Olivia glanced over at Hank. He was the only one that knew everything and Olivia was hoping this new information wasn't going to cause a new rift between. "What?"

"Did you know my adoptive mother was Bunny's sister?"

"That I did not know." Hank said feeling Olivia's eyes on him. "I mean Fletcher isn't an entirely uncommon name." He went immediately on the defense with these two nowadays.

"Is that how you ended up with Bunny?" Olivia asked.

"Yup. After Leslie, my mom, died, Bunny was awarded custody. She died a little after my first birthday."

"That's why the letters stopped. I thought something bad had happened to _you_. But, it was the other way around." The last week of her life just proved to Olivia that nothing in her life was ever easy or simple as it should be.

"Oh, wait. It gets worse. Bunny filed to get custody over me three months before Leslie's death which was ruled a homicide but no suspects were charged."

The three all being detectives had one thought in mind.

"Are you telling me that Bunny killed her sister?" Hank asked.

"It was in Leslie's will that Bunny would get custody of me if she dies while I was still young. We're all detectives here, and we all know Bunny. Leslie also left me twenty thousand dollars that I've never seen, and I probably never will knowing Bunny."

"We're on our way to Chicago." Hank said before hanging up. He had heard enough and he needed to be back in Chicago to get to the bottom of this.

"We?" Olivia asked with a raised brow. "You went from wanting to tie me down to the bed so I wouldn't move to putting me on a plane and solving a thirty year old cold case?"

"That was before I knew Erin was raised by a murderer." He said getting out of the bed. "This is what you wanted anyways."

"Yeah, in a few months! I want to go help Erin and kill Bunny just as much as you do, but are you really willingly to put our child in danger, _again_?" And he had the nerve to say that she was the one not thinking clearly lately. Erin was their child just as much as this one, but she couldn't risk having a miscarriage.

"I can't leave you alone, and with this new information, I don't trust Erin to just drop this." Erin was either going to go after Bunny herself or relapse, and he didn't know which one was worse.

"So, go. I'm going to be fine. I rather her have one of us there than neither." A part of her was jealous that once again, it would be Hank to save that day. That he was the one that was always there for Erin. She was trying to forgive Hank for keeping it from them, but it was hard when it was constantly thrown in his face that Hank knew Erin better than Olivia ever could. She felt helpless as a mother, and even though Erin and Hank would reassure her that her just being there for them was enough, it wasn't enough for her.

"I'll keep you updated, but you focus on getting better for our child." He leaned over and kissed Olivia softly while his hand dropped down to her stomach. "I love you guys."


	5. Ella

***Inserts excuse as to why I haven't updated and apologizes* This is just a cute filler chapter for all the angst you'll have to deal with from now on. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked opening her door to see Rafael and Fin in the hallway with bags in their hands.

"Voight called and said we needed to babysit you, so here we are." Barba said already pushing himself into the apartment. He wasn't the big fan of Hank because of his temper, but it was obvious that he cared about Olivia. He didn't appreciate him leaving for Chicago after Olivia had just left the hospital, but he knew how the job went so he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to kill Hank. She was on bed rest and needed to have minimal to no stress in her life and he thought it was a good idea to send these two. "I am almost positive you guys have some work to do, especially you, Fin." She said closing the door and following them into the kitchen.

"I told Dodds I was coming to check on you and he told me he would call if he needed me. I kind of like him in charge more than you." He said with a smile on his face. After Olivia dropped the possible bomb that she was pregnant, he knew he needed to come check up on her.

Olivia scoffed. "Go to hell."

He just laughed as he continued to unload the bags.

"How are you feeling?" Barba asked.

"Like hell. Everything hurts and I wish I could take pain medication but I can't because.." She stopped herself. She was not ready to announce her pregnancy to the world especially when the future of her pregnancy was so unclear. "It just sucks."

"Why can't you take pain meds? You got shot. I think that's a good enough reason to give you a prescription." Rafael asked.

Fin's mind went back to the conversation that he walked out of at the hospital the other day and he put two and two together. "Liv, you're not pregnant are you?"

"What! You're pregnant?" Barba asked slightly excited.

She sighed. "Yes, but I'm on strict bed rest, so I'm not out of the woods yet. That's why we're keeping it a secret until we know the baby is okay." She said eyeballing Fin. She didn't appreciate him putting her business out there, once again. Sometimes Fin couldn't keep his mouth shut even if you paid him.

"You're making me an uncle. I'm so happy." Barba said walking up to her and rubbing her still flat stomach. "How far along are you?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Almost fifteen weeks." She said not being able to stop the smile forming on her face. Even with all the health problems and all the drama going on in her life, she was so happy to possibly become a mother again. "Please keep this a secret. We don't need anyone else's hopes up."

"You got it." They both said.

"Thank you."

"Well, if you're on bed rest, you need to go get back in the bed. We got you groceries and we'll make sure that Noah is taken care of." Fin said.

She playfully groaned but went back to her bedroom. Even though she knew the two of them were going to get on her nerves, they meant well, and she was going to miss them when she moved to Chicago.

* * *

"How's Liv?" Erin asked walking into Hank's office.

He had realized that she didn't know about her infection and the fact that she was on bed rest. He was sure Erin would crucify him for leaving Olivia. "Bed rest. She had a cervical inflammation and she has to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Did you seriously leave her alone?" Erin understood that catching Bunny was important, Olivia needed him more than they needed to get Bunny.

"I sent Barba and Fin to watch over her, but right now, we need to figure out Bunny's involvement with Leslie's death." He was worried about Olivia and it took everything in him to leave New York, but he knew if something serious was to happen that Olivia would call him and he would be on the next plane there. He had left her under Fin and Barba's care and they were the only people besides himself he trusted with her.

"Hank, I'm a big girl. Plus, the case is cold. If Bunny did kill her, what evidence are we going to find thirty years later?" After talking to Jay about what has happened in the last week, she agreed that going after Bunny now would just reopen old wounds that she was not ready to deal with. She was still struggling with the fact that everything that she's known was a lie. For so long, she blamed herself for why Bunny was the way she was and that if she was a better child, and all this time it wasn't her.

"There's not going to be any physical evidence, but there is always a paper trail. Especially when you're dealing with a rookie like Bunny." He understood her hesitation and even though Bunny wasn't a threat at the moment, he wanted off of his streets. Because of what she did, Erin had to go through the exact thing him and Olivia tried to protect her from.

Erin sat down across from him and sighed. "There's no use going after her. What's done is done and it's not like she killed my _real_ mother." She said with a slight bitterness in her tone.

"Still not over it." He said more as a statement than a question.

"You really think I'll ever be over it? Who are my parents again?" She said with a slight joking tone to her voice. Yeah, she wished that Hank would have spoken up about Olivia being her birth mother, but it was something that she was going to have to get over, just like everything else in her life.

"Touche. We're going to nail Bunny and Olivia is going to be okay." He said trying to convince himself more than her. If they didn't get Bunny, he didn't really care. He was more worried about Olivia and what a lost would do to her right now.

"How are we going to do that without her getting suspicious?" Erin could tell that Hank wasn't confident about them going after Bunny and that right there was exactly why she didn't want to do it. If he wasn't one hundred percent in it, there was room for him to make errors.

"Are you doubting my detective skills?" He said with a smirk.

"You're just not the beating around the bush, lowkey type. You're very direct."

He smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes." She said smiling.

He shook his head laughing. "You sound like her."

She knew he meant Olivia when he said her. "Speaking of her, check up on her." She said crossing her arms and nodding her head towards his phone. "Now." She quickly added.

Hank rolled his eyes but took his phone out anyways. He was already planning to check up on her. He didn't know if it was always there, but Erin and Olivia were more similar than he remembered. They both were the only ones that were allowed and weren't afraid to call him out on his bullshit. There were times when he would say something back, but at the end of the day, he knew they meant well.

Olivia answered on the third ring. "Calling to see if I killed Fin and Barba yet? Because the answer is I'm two seconds away from doing it."

He chuckled. "No, but you can you not kill anyone? That's my job."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't need a damn babysitter."

"I know, but you need help with Noah and don't even try to deny that."

He was right and she didn't have any extra energy to argue with him. "How are things there?" She said changing the subject and unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"We're just trying to figure out how to go about this without something bad happening."

"Well, I mean it is Bunny. She's not going to go down without a fight especially against you." Olivia couldn't lie, she was extremely worried about Erin and Hank. She knew that Bunny was a loose canon and unpredictable. There was no telling what she would do to them if she killed her own sister.

"Which is why I'm not going after her." He said looking at Erin and putting the phone on speaker so she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"We're going to have her think Erin and Antonio are going behind my back to investigate the case and that I knew about what she did all this time, but I kept quiet about it."

"And you thought of this in the last five minutes?" Erin asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"I was going between that or just tipping off the authorities and deal with her when the time comes." He shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Erin said, but she still wasn't convinced it was the best way to handle this.

"No, it sounds like a horrible idea. Bunny isn't dumb. Erin and Antonio are your right hand people. They are the _only_ people that do not go behind your back. You want to trick her? Send Jay and Adam. Hell, Burgess and Atwater would really throw her off." Olivia said like she was the only person logically thinking in the conversation.

"Well," He paused. "I didn't think like that."

"And when did you start having other people doing your dirty work? That's my job." She said mimicking him from earlier.

"She's right. If we want to really get her, it has to be me and you." Erin said looking up at him.

"Maybe I do need to come out there." Olivia suggested.

"No." Both Erin and Hank said.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not dying." She hoped that she got off of bedrest soon because being treated like she was a piece of glass was getting tiring really soon.

"I need you and Baby Voight to be healthy and that means staying in New York until the doctor gives you the okay." Hank said in a tone that told her that was no need to argue with her.

"I have to agree with him, for once. We can handle this, Liv."

She appreciated everyone's concern but she was more than compatible of taking care of herself. It's what she's done her entire life, and it's not like she hadn't been on bed rest before.

" _Due to the position of the baby, you're going to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. We don't want you to have a premature birth." The doctor explained to Olivia and Hank._

" _What position is the baby in?" Olivia asked nervously. She wanted her baby to be healthy and they had no problems beforehand._

" _You're seven months and your daughter is already in birthing position. Also, because of her size, she's putting added pressure on your cervix. If we don't put you on bed rest, you can begin to dilate."_

" _I will make sure that she is following your orders doctor."_

She let out a slight groan, not liking the feeling of being doubled-team. "Fine, but if I feel like you guys need me, I will be flying out there, rather you like it or not." And she said that a tone that she knew both of them would not argue her on.

* * *

"Olivia, how are you doing?" Her doctor, Megan asked. Megan was the only person she had kept in touch with from being in Chicago after she went back to New York. Even her and Hank had stopped talking after the birth.

"Sore, but I've been following doctor's orders, so I'm hoping for some good news." It had been about two weeks since her infection and the pain in her uterus had gone away and she was happy that she hadn't started bleeding or spotting again. Her shoulder had healed, but she still couldn't lift heavy things. It was hard for her, but she was glad that she stayed on bed rest for the baby's sake.

"Well, that is great to hear. Hank isn't joining us today?"

Olivia shook her head. "He's back in Chicago for the time being."

"Hopefully, we'll have some good news for dad. So, let's check your cervix and mucus plug and then we'll take a look at your peanut."

Olivia took a deep breath and laid down on the table. Even though she felt fine, there could still be something wrong and that was what she was most afraid of.

"Now, if your cervix isn't completely healed and/or there's damage to your mucus plug, we have one of three options. Keep you on bed rest until it's healed, keep you on bed rest until birth, or unfortunately perform an abortion because it wouldn't be safe for you and the baby for you to continue the pregnancy." Since Megan was her friend, the last thing she wanted to do was see Olivia lose her baby especially after having to give the first one up for adoption. It was obvious to everyone that Olivia wanted to be a mother.

Hearing those three options scared Olivia, especially the last one. She wished she had Hank here holding her hand because she didn't know if she could handle this all on her own. She wasn't the most religious person in the world, but she found herself saying a quick pray.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Everything looks great down there." Paige said washing her hands. "Now we just need to see if the baby is growing at a normal rate and isn't too low in position. If it is, it's a common thing, but it will limit you. Desk duty, no sex, or vigorous activities. You will have to take it extremely easy."

"Megan, you're killing me here. Desk duty?" She asked rolling up her shirt and revealing her small bump. Seeing her stomach actually growing made it all seem so real and she tried her hardest not to get excited, but it was getting harder to do. Sometimes she felt like a mother because she was trying not to get attached her baby just in case something did happen.

She let out a small chuckle. "I know you hate it, but it's a possibility and it's going to happen as soon as you hit seven months, so."

"You're right." Olivia had always had a mother mentally since she became pregnant with Erin. She knew there was sacrifices she had to make sure her children were okay. "However, Hank may be a little disappointed with the lack of sex." She said with a small smile on her face.

Megan laughed as she sat up the ultrasound machine. "He did always have a hard time keeping his hands off of you, but you have to remind him that it's for the baby, and he has to behave himself." She grabbed the gel and squirted it on Olivia's abdomen. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said turning her head so she could look at the screen.

Megan grabbed the probe and slowly rubbed it over Olivia's stomach slowly while looking at the screen. "Well, that's a strong heartbeat, so that's good. And, there's baby Voight." She said pointing to the screen.

Seeing her baby on the screen and hearing its heartbeat echo throughout the room left her speechless. She was overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't believe she was going to be a mother again. Tears began to well up in her eyes and her mind started to think about the future.

"You're seventeen, almost eighteen weeks. Baby is in perfect position and the baby should be about the size of a jalapeno pepper. However, you baby looks a little bigger than that." She had a small grin on her face. She was glad that everything looked like it was going to be okay with her friend. "I know you've been on bed rest and haven't been moving a lot lately, but I want you to watch your diet or you're going to give birth to a big baby."

Olivia raised a brow. "You mean like the first time?" Erin was almost nine pounds and was twenty-two inches. Giving birth to her naturally was a pain that Olivia never wanted to feel again.

Megan smiled a little. "Yes, but we're going to try to avoid that this time around, especially with your age. We don't want any added risks."

"Anything else, doc?"

"Yes," she said grabbing paper towels so Olivia could clean herself up. "Tell Hank he is free to have sex with you starting next week."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic to hear that. So, watch my diet, _try_ to stay stress free and sex is fine?"

"Correct. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"Flying?"

"In moderate amounts. No eighteen hour flights are going to Chicago every weekend." She said knowing that's exactly why she asked.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

"I'll see you next month. Tell Hank I said hello."

* * *

Olivia had just put Noah to bed and kicked Fin and Barba out of her place after thanking them for being there for her. Between Noah obviously missing playing with his mom and Hank working all day, she didn't get a chance to tell him about how her doctor's appointment went. So when he texted her asking for a Skype session, she was happy that she was not only going to be able to talk to him, but see his face, also.

She waited for him to answer the call and was shocked, but happy to see Erin sitting next to him. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite people in the world. How are you guys?"

"I'm good now that I get to see your smiling face."

Erin rolled her eyes. "You guys are really gross and I'm actually kind of glad I didn't have to see this growing up."

Olivia smiled. "We're making up for lost time, so get used to it."

"This is not something that you can ever get used to."

Hank chuckled. "You're in a very good mood today."

"Well, I got great news from the doctor." She said not being able to hide the smile on her face.

"What's up?" Hank asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am off of bed rest, thank God. The baby is good position and is growing fine, a little too fine, though. Megan told me to watch my diet or I'm going to have a repeat of Erin." She said with a playful smirk on her face.

"I wasn't even that big." Erin said quickly defending herself. "But I'm glad everything is going fine with the baby."

"Oh, I have to disagree with you, especially since it was a natural birth. It didn't help that your shoulders got stuck. I'm sure you were trying to rip me in half."

Erin loved to hear these stories about her birth especially now knowing everything Bunny told her was a lie. She saw how Olivia's eyes lit up talking about the birth and she had never felt so loved in her entire life. "Fine. What else did the doctor say?"

Olivia cleared her throat as a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Close your ears, Erin."

Hank couldn't help but to laugh. He knew Megan and knew exactly how she wanted Olivia to relay the message to him. "That's nice to know."

"I'm leaving." Erin said with a disgusted look on her face and got up from the couch walking away from them.

Both Erin and Hank couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm glad we can still scar her, even at this age." He said adjusting the laptop so he was all she could see in the camera.

"I am, too. How are you?" She asked with a soft smile.

He sighed. "Hearing that my babies are fine, that's what I needed after this day."

"That rough?" She knew that feeling all too well. Having those cases where the only thing that could make you feel slightly better was going home to your family.

"Two dead kids. Father killed them."

"Wow." She took a deep breath and tried to process that. It wasn't even her case and it was hitting her hard. "Just remember that you got him."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said harsher than he wanted to.

"Oh. Okay." She quickly scanned her brain to think of a way to change the subject. "Want to the see the ultrasound picture?" She knew that would put a smile back on his face.

"Of course."

She got up from the bed and walked to the dresser to grab one of the copies that she had. She took a moment to look it over again and couldn't help but to get happy all over again. "It looks like she has your head shape." She said as she climbed back into the bed and held the picture close to the camera so he could look at it.

"I can't believe we're doing this again, Benson. I'm really happy." And he meant that. He was having another child with the love of his life and even though they went decades without seeing or talking to each other, she was still in his heart.

"I am, too." She said sitting the picture next to her. "Guess what else?" She asked like a giddy school girl.

"What?"

"My bump is finally visible." She said pulling her shirt up and placing her hands on the small bump. "It's not that big, but from the side you can see it." She said getting on her knees and turning her body to the side so he could see it.

"Have I really been gone that long?" He asked sadly. He hated that they had to be apart especially when she was carrying their child, but he needed to get Bunny off of the streets.

"Yeah," She said in a sad voice. She missed him and wished he was here to support her physically, but she understood the job and she knew this was a personal case. "But, now I can come see you."

"I miss you, Benson." He admitted. He wasn't good with his feelings and never will be, but he needed her to know that he hated this just as much as she did.

"I miss you, too, Voight." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you better." He said ruining the moment with a cocky remark like always.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm going to head to bed, though. Noah was very excited to play with me outside of bed and I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, get some rest and kiss the kid for me and tell Ella I love her." He said smiling.

"Ella?"

"Yeah, I started thinking of names and I really like Ella."

She couldn't help but to smile at him. It was times like this that reminded her why she was in love with him for all of these years. "How disappointed are you going to be if we have a boy?"

"I'm not, because that means I finally get my junior." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"We are not naming our son Henry. End of discussion."

"What's wrong with Henry?" He asked slightly defensive.

"Hank, when do I call you Henry?"

He paused and smirked. "Nevermind." Henry only came out of Olivia's mouth for two reasons, she was about to kill him or she was about to come.

"Exactly." She said before she yawned. "I'm really going to bed. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said ending the Skype call.

Olivia closed the laptop and placed it on her nightstand. She looked down at her bump and placed her hands on it. "I love you, _Ella._ " She said with a slight eye roll, but she did like the name. "Daddy loves you, too."

* * *

 **Reviews are truly appreciated.  
**


	6. Over It

**oH BOY, I am so so sorry for the wait. I hope people are still interested in this story.**

* * *

"I think I may have found Bunny's motive." Olivia said showing Hank the piece of paper she was looking at. "Bunny wasn't included in their parents' will but Leslie was. Also," she picked up another sheet. "It looks like Leslie was the perfect child and, well, we know how Bunny turned out."

"Sibling rivalry? I mean I'm sure that had to suck growing up, but killing your only sibling? That's a little far fetched."

Olivia crossed her arms and looked at him. "Hank, how long have you been doing this job?"

"Too damn long."

"So, you know people get killed for less than this. If my parents didn't put me in their will, but they put my perfect sister in it, I would want her dead, too."

"Okay, but their mom didn't even die until years after Leslie was killed."

"Exactly. So not only would her parents have no choice but to put her in the will, she got the money that Leslie saved for Erin. Bunny is a lot smarter than she has us thinking."

Hank sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm done with this." He said grabbing the files from the bed and put them on the nightstand. "I just want to focus on you and Ella right now." He said leaning over and placing his hands on Olivia's growing bump.

She smiled and leaned back into the pillow. "I think we should go with another unisex name."

"No. Ella is her name." He said before he kissed her stomach gently. "You like Ella, don't you?"

"You like the whole name process more than I remembered."

" _I can't believe our child is acting like you already." Olivia said as she sat in front of baby name books. She was seven months into her pregnancy and every time she went to the doctor, the baby was not in the right position to see the sex._

" _Hey, that's not nice. Erin just wants to surprise us." He said looking up from a book finally finding a name that he liked._

" _Erin?" Olivia asked looking over at him._

" _Yeah, we don't know what we're having so Erin works perfectly."_

 _Olivia thought for a moment before she spoke. "I actually kind of like that. Erin Marie Voight."_

" _And Erin Henry Voight if it's a boy."_

"I have two questions for you. One, how do you come up with these good names and why do you like E names?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door followed by a voice. "Put some clothes on. I'm coming in." Erin waited about five seconds before she opened the door.

The couple looked over at the door. "We didn't even hear you come in. What's going on?"

Erin walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. "I got some more information about Bunny."

Hank put his hand up to stop her. "We're done with that for the night. We're talking about baby names right now."

She slightly smiled but still continued talking. "You know how Teddy's dad is in prison?"

"You really are our kid." Olivia said grinning.

"Well, I visited him today and we had an interesting talk about Bunny. He claimed that he was an accessory to multiple murders and robberies with Bunny and he took the fall for her. That's why he's serving life. I called his attorney and he said if we could prove that Bunny was the mastermind, he can get his sentence reduced." She said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So, she's a serial killer?"

"According to him, yes."

"Erin," Olivia started off softly, "I know it was a painful period for you, but do you remember anything from your childhood that can prove any of this?"

Erin was quiet for a moment as she forced herself to think about her past. "I had to be like eight or nine when she dropped me off at daycare and told me that I may never see her again. I didn't, not for two weeks, at least. The daycare was closing and her parents picked me up and we couldn't get in touch with her."

Olivia glanced over at Hank before she spoke. "We're going to have to look at all cold cases with the same M.O. for the last thirty years."

"Do you know how many hits we're going to get? It's going to take months to sort through all those cases."

"Considering the fact that she was in and out of rehab, prison, and the city, I think that will narrow it down quite a few. Plus, I'm sure Teddy's dad will have no problem giving us more information about these killings if it meant less jail time for him." Erin said.

"Serial killers only get better with every kill." Hank said trying to talk some sense into the two of them about how impossible it would be to be able to find every case that Bunny may have been involved in.

"Correct, but that's also their downfall. They perfect one way to kill and that's what gets them caught."

"When did you become a criminal analyst?" Hank asked Olivia with a smirk on his face.

"When I started dating one." She joked.

"Ouch." He said holding his hand over his heart, but with a smile on his face. He then looked at Erin, "But, like I said when you first walked in, we're done talking about this for the night. Unless you would like to contribute to middle names for your sister, you can go."

Erin raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "I have been kicked out of better places, anyway. I do like Ella Marie." She smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "There are few times when you act like your father, but when you do, you sure know how to get under my skin just like him. I'm naming the baby what I want. Ella is on the list, but she is not going to have the same middle name as you, Erin Marie."

"I love you, too, mom." She said through laughter. It was moments like this that she was glad she was still able to experience even though she was an adult.

Though Erin wasn't being serious, Olivia still teared up at her calling her mom. It was something she's wanted to hear for the last thirty years, and the want had become stronger since she found out Erin was her daughter.

"Oh, no. You made her cry." Hank said poking fun at Olivia's hormones, but still wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm sorry!" She said climbing up on the bed and sitting next to Olivia.

"No," Olivia chuckled and wiped her tears. "It's fine. I just never thought I would hear the daughter I had to give up call me mom, even if you were just joking."

"You are my mom, though. I know there was Leslie, Bunny, and Camille, but they could never replace you."

"Erin, you're killing her." Hank said with a small smile on his face before pulling her even closer.

"Go to hell, Hank." She said sniffling and looking over at Erin. "They're happy tears, I swear."

"Good, because I mean every word." She said before standing up from the bed. "I'm going to go. Goodnight, guys. Love you."

* * *

"How did you just change your mind that quickly?" Jay asked sitting down on the couch next to Erin and handing her a beer.

"I already know Bunny is a bad person. Even though she's not my real mom, I don't want my image of her tainted anymore than it already is." Erin had been thinking for the last few days and she wanted this all to stop with Bunny. The murders happened years ago and she just wanted to focus her energy on forming a relationship with Olivia and preparing to be an older sister again.

"Yeah, but don't you want her to pay for her mistakes?"

"Her going to prison isn't going to change all the pain she put me through. Hank and Olivia talk about Leslie like she was an angel and I don't even remember her. I could have had a normal life if Bunny didn't kill her. So, yes, she should pay for her mistakes, but that isn't going to undo all the damage she has done." She curled into Jay's side. "I'm just tired of feeling like this."

"Like what?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her. He could see how defeated his girlfriend was and just wanted to switch lives with her, so she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

"Disposable. Lied to. Hurt." She said with almost no emotions in her voice. Just as soon as she started to get her life back on track, it was always something else that popped up to throw her off.

"Hey," he spoke softly. "You are not disposable. I could not imagine my life without you. I know Hank has kept Olivia a secret all these years, and even Bunny was quiet about it, but maybe they a had a reason for you. It's probably not a good reason, but I don't think they did it on purpose."

Jay had a point, but she just didn't want to hear it. At first, she thought it was a good idea to go through with this, but for what? It was just going to cause her more pain in the end, and she was tired of having to get over things.

* * *

Olivia walked in the precinct with Noah. Being in Chicago, permanently was something she was going to have to get used to, especially because she wasn't cleared to start work. So she spent all her free time with Noah and connecting Bunny to the murder of her sister. She found a new connection and couldn't wait for Hank to get home, so she came here.

"Olivia!" Platt said with a smile on her face that only got bigger when she saw Noah with her. "Who is this cutie?" She said walking around the desk.

Olivia smiled and looked down at Noah. "Say hi to Trudy, Noah." Olivia was one of the few people that Platt actually liked and had permission to call her by her first name.

Noah shyly waved before hiding his face into Olivia's thigh.

Platt smiled. "He's adorable. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to talk to Hank. Are they in?"

"Yup. I'll watch Noah and buzz you up."

"Thank you so much. He enjoys getting fingerprinted, by the way. You can thank Fin for that." She said shaking her and laughing while walking up the stairs. She had on one of Hank's shirt so she could hide her ever growing bump. Though they were out of the woods, this was still something that they wanted to keep to themselves.

"Well, Noah, are you ready to have access to upstairs?" Trudy asked before grabbing his hand and taking him behind the desk.

"It's our favorite boss." Ruzek said as he saw Olivia walked up the stairs.

Olivia smiled. She loved that Hank's unit loved and appreciated her more than Hank. It was nice to rub in his face from time to time. "Hey, guys. Is he busy?"

"Nope. We just closed a case." Erin answered. "Is everything alright?" She hadn't told anyone about Bunny's case or the fact that Hank and Olivia were her real parents except for Jay.

"Yeah, just wanted to get out of the house, but can you join us in the office?" Olivia told her before opening the door to Hank's office. "Hello."

Erin looked at the rest of the unit before following Olivia into the office and closing the door behind her.

"There is something going on with those three." Atwater said before looking at Jay, expecting to get answers.

Jay looked over as he felt the attention in the room shift to him. "I know nothing, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys." He said while looking at the three of them in Hank's office. After the conversation him and Erin had last night, he didn't want them to get her involved in this anymore because he saw the effect it had on her.

"That's messed up." Kevin said.

"So, what's up?" Erin asked while sitting down on the couch.

"I found a new connection and was too impatient to wait until later on. The small truck company Bunny used to work for went under because the boss was murdered. Guess how he died: on the road because his brakes were messed with. The mechanic was obviously the one charged with it. However, Bunny was his mistress and a few days before his death, he got back with his wife."

Hank leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Now that sounds like Bunny's MO."

With a hand on her growing bump, Olivia continued to talk. "It gets better. Her DNA was found in the cabin, but because she cleaned the trucks, the evidence was thrown out. Well, they failed to check to see which trucks she was assigned to clean. His was not one of them." Olivia said with a small smirk on her face that she used when she was close to cracking a case.

"We can link her to this murder, but what about Leslie? Isn't that why we started this?" Erin asked trying to understand the relevance of this. She didn't want to be in here, and if this information wasn't going to help them nail her for Leslie's death, then she didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, but that's before we found out she was a serial killer. Her MO is brake lines. Teddy's dad is a mechanic." Hank said like it should be obvious to Erin as to why Olivia brought this to their attention.

"It's just hard to believe that the person I called mom all my life is really a serial killer." Erin said quietly.

"Oh, honey," Olivia said before sitting next to her on the couch. "It's not easy to think of parents like they're less than perfect even when the signs are obvious. My mom told me about my dad and I never believed her until I read her report myself, and even then I would have my doubts."

"It's just that you guys didn't want me, Leslie died and then I was stuck with a criminal until captain dad came and saved me but still let me believe Bunny was my real mom. Let's not forget that he had to almost force Camille to even like me. Yeah, I'm quite positive _all_ of my parents are less than perfect." She snapped before getting up from the couch and storming out of the office.

Hank and Olivia looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Something had obviously tipped Erin off, and they didn't know what it was.

"Did I say something wrong?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head. "I think the last few months are catching up with her." He stood up from his desk and was about to walk out to find Erin on his own, but he remembered the talks him and Olivia had. He stopped and held out his hand. "Let's go find her and see what is really going on."

* * *

 **Hopefully, I get back into the swing of things, ya know, but no promises. Reviews are great!**


End file.
